


What if Rosa was pregnant?

by Rueflower277



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Breakup, Fluff and Angst, Pregnant Rosa, adorableness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueflower277/pseuds/Rueflower277
Summary: What If Rosa's pregnancy scare wasn’t just a scare?
Relationships: (they break up), Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Maybe Amy/Jake?, Rosa Diaz/Marcus
Kudos: 29





	1. What if...

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking for something like this and couldn't find it on AO3, so I created it myself!

“I’m not pregnant,” I said, shoving it out like I was throwing a knife at a possible perp. 

Holt looked at me, relief flashing across his face. But I was lying, My test was positive.

“I see,” he says, slowly.

“I just wanted to say thank you.” _Why am I thanking him again? Oh, right, he gave me an excuse to leave._ I thought

“Talking to you was really helpful. Maybe mixing our personal and professional lives isn’t as disgusting as it sounds.” 

_Especially since I’m carrying your nephew’s child!_ I screamed internally, but my face stayed emotionless.

Holt nodded a little. “Yes, I agree. And now let’s never talk about...” He motioned to my stomach, using his finger to point to it.

“Stop pointing at it,” I said, a little irritated. He immediately retracted his hand before saying:

“Yes, of course, ” Holt said, looking uncomfortable.

“Um…” _Did Holt say um? Jake must be rubbing off on him._ I thought.

“Dismissed?” He said, his shoulders raised in a bit of a shrug.

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER

* * *

“Marcus, you’re great and sweet,” I said softly. “But I’m not ready to marry. I’m sorry. I’m breaking up with you.” Marcus looked stunned like I had just slapped him in the face. His eyes became wet… _Oh no, he’s crying._ The thing that kept me sane was the thought of him living the rest of his life with a woman who is perfect for him. I didn't want to marry him and:

_You don’t deserve to be saddled with a child when you have so much life ahead of you._

_I love you enough to do this._

I ran out, my black dress becoming wet in the rain, which perfectly represented how I felt,

I looked back, wondering if Marcus would follow me out. I stared for a few seconds before looking at my stomach. It didn’t look pregnant, yet. I had gained a bit of weight, but I was only in the first trimester. Thankfully, I had quite a bit of discipline, so I managed to beat my cravings. I already had an excuse for my third trimester (When my baby would begin to show) I would tell Holt two of my relatives living in other countries had died, and that I would be back in four months. That would also explain me being overly emotional. My frizzy hair was now stuck to my face as I hailed a cab. I knew I was in charge of his task force, and being pregnant wouldn’t help them. 

I stepped into the bright yellow cab and onto the plush seats, the driver looked at me, then my no-nonsense face. He had balding grey hair on his head, and his pale-skinned face was all saggy, he also had sad blue eyes. He was (thankfully) silent as we drove, unlike those chatty drivers who want to talk about everything under the sun. I appreciated that. He dropped me at my complex. My apartment was a two-bedroom, with the walls painted a minty green. Most of my furniture was either black or dark blue, except for my cupboards, which matched the walls. My fridge was a silvery-black color though. On the glass coffee table in front of my tv, was a bunch of books about parenting I borrowed from the library because the nearest abortion clinic was almost three cities away. I didn’t want to get an abortion anyway, kids are cute, and if I have my own little rascal, I could raise it to be whoever it wants to be. I couldn’t go on maternity leave, but I want to raise my kid. I was stuck between a rock and a brick wall. Children need-near constant attention, but I can’t give her that because I have to work. I sighed, my brain already exhausted from breaking up with Marcus. 

_Tommorrow_ I thought as I staggered to my room and all but collapsed into bed, exhausted.


	2. "Normal" life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I hope anyone reading this does like it, and could maybe comment ur thoughts?

I blinked, my mood unhappy. I knew when I woke up, I would look atl my stomach and it would be fat. Not a sort of fat that people would normally notice, but I would notice . My doctor, Dr. Carter, gave me some good advice. She said to buy some looser clothes than the tight ones I usually wear because, by the second trimester, My stomach would expand much more. I took her advice, so I’m shopping today. I groaned, sitting up. _ I also need stuff for the baby. My salary isn’t the best, but I can afford to buy stuff for my daughter, _ I thought while sliding on my underwear and wiggling into a simple skin-colored bra. 

_ Wait… It’s too early to know the baby’s gender.  _ I thought, confused as to why I referred to my baby as a girl. I grabbed one of my collared, only slightly buttoned shirts.  __

_ Well, Dr. Cooper recommended waiting until the second trimester at least to learn the child's gender. I have an appointment scheduled in two weeks. I’m excited and nervous for that _ . Then, that's when I noticed, my stomach had started churning uncomfortably, bile was rising in my throat, then, my eyes widened in understanding. 

_ Damn it, morning sickness.  _ I ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. I hurled out last night’s chicken salad wrap. Spluttering, I retched until I couldn’t throw up anymore. Dizzy, I stood up slowly and stumbled to the sink. I looked up to find a disheveled me looking back. My hair was a tangled mess, my face red and blotchy. I slowly turned the tap, and water flowed out. I cupped my hands as water poured into them until it was flowing over the sides of my fingers, like some sort of waterfall. I swallowed my water, thankful for the feeling of the cool water sliding down my throat. After gulping about three more, I felt refreshed enough to put on some makeup. I lightly brushed on my foundation, covering the blotchiness of my cheeks. I put the foundation back where I found it, only to retract my hand, which was holding some smoky eyeshadow. After putting that on, I put on my eyeliner and mascara before then brushed my tangled hair, sliding into the main room. I was exhausted, mentally and physically from breaking up with Marcus. 

_ What if I messed up my only chance at love?  _ I thought, before pushing it away. It was a Sunday, so I had the day off, I began to exercise, starting with some quick yoga. I did the splits, my butt touching the floor. After a few minutes of that, I changed positions and stretched my legs towards my head. I gripped my thighs, feeling my body stretch. After another few minutes of yoga, I was done. I stood up, bending backward to stretch my back. 

I stretched my body sideways, touching my right foot with my left hand and vice-versa. 

Feeling bright and ready, I stood up, my eyes bright. I pulled on some worn black socks over my cold toes and quickly slipped my feet into some beat-up nikes.

“Ready.” I said to myself. 

_ For once, living next to a mall plaza is actually a good thing!  _ I thought happily (Lord, these mood swings are annoying.) 

I walked outside, wondering where to shop.  _ Zara’s is supposed to be good. Hmm, there is also Gap, which is where I usually shop. Ooh! Nordstrom and H&M are cheap as dirt, but Nordstrom is more fancy-like… That settles it.  _ I had finished considering, smirking as my feet slapped the cracked pavement.  _ I’ll go everywhere.  _

“Oh, wow, I’m here already,” I said aloud in amazement, looking up through my thick lashes and beholding the sight of the huge mall. 

_ Seriously, so convenient.  _ I thought, before remembering about the drunk teens throwing up outside my complex and all the trash the place made. I walked inside, the doors automatically sliding open when it sensed I was near, for I second, I understood that child-like sense of wonder that Jake always seemed to have, It was just one of those times I felt like a little kid again. That feeling ended when I was just blasted with cold air. I shivered and rubbed my palms against my bare arms in a vain attempt to regain some warmth.  _ I need some jackets.  _ I thought, spying a nice leather one in a store window. I walked in, only to find the store (“ _ Leather For Everyone!”) _ practically empty.  _ Shame, too. They have good quality stuff _ . I mused I bought three new leather jackets, two of them a size larger than my size, and the last two sizes larger. The person at the cash register was a thoroughly bored teen, who seemed to be the popular kid. She was probably nominated for the prom queen, too, with her bleached blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes, she reminded me of Gina. 

“That all?” She said, while she was scrolling through her phone, which has a sparkly pink phone case.

“Yep.” I said, barely biting back a ‘ _ where can I buy your hair, ‘cause it’s obviously fake.’ _

That was on the tip of my tongue, but I swallowed it down. (Which took  _ quite  _ a lot of effort, might I add.  _ Oh, gross. I sound like Amy _ ). I swiped my card and paid for the jackets before any more insults could slip out. The register took a few seconds to print me a receipt, and once it was done, the girl grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped it off. 

“Thanks.” I said shortly.

Stepping out of the store, I ripped off the tag and pulled on the jacket only one size bigger than my normal size. I started warming up immediately, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips. Standing just outside the store, my brown eyes scanned the area around me.

_ Gap is just across the walkway, so I'll go there first.  _ I strode confidently to Gap, wanting to just buy what I need and get out. Sadly, when I stepped in, I was overwhelmed by the amount of people there. I could hear voices from every side of me. I made my way through the groups of people, thankfully avoiding all the chatty people, because I didn’t want to talk.

I grabbed a bunch of clothes, even including a hot pink buttoned shirt. 

I waited in line, my arms full with clothes. 

After about ten minutes of waiting, I got to the front.

I dropped all the clothes on the counter. The man at the counter gaped for half a second, before shaking his head and scanning the clothes like second nature.

“That’ll be 250$” He said. 

I pursed my lips, but didn’t complain as I paid for the clothes 

“Want a bag?” He hesitantly asked

I nodded, rolling my eyes because I knew some vegan Karen probably yelled at him for putting stuff into a bag without asking first. He began to quickly fold the clothes and gently put them into the bag. 

“Thank you.” I said, actually meaning it, unlike when I said it to the Gina-clone.

“No problem.” He said as I was walking away.

[ LATER ]

My phone buzzed as I had just finished putting away my clothes. 

I looked at the text and I felt like I had just been doused in ice-cold water.

HOLT’S NOT GONNA BE CAPTAIN ANYMORE. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
